oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Tirana
Duchess Tirana was King Galandir's sister and heir to the throne. She often referred to events as a big game of chess. At some point, she became the self-proclaimed Queen of Mirith, after the checkmate against her brother. Debut She first came to the attention of the public around 425, after being kidnapped by Yadeth, who was, at the time, the leader of the criminal organisation The Black Hands. As a ransom for the Duchess, the wizard that the city of Mirith would give him her third of the Curio. Eventually, the defenders of Mirith managed to rescue Tiranda kill Yadeth, without knowing that Tirana had been collaborating with the Black Hands for a long time. Tirana and Beleth: songs of love and hate While still being part of the court, she promoted Beleth to Royal Mage. For a while, the wizard was completely devoted to the Duchess. How she managed to have so much power over the mage and to gain his blind loyalty has never been clear. Beleth, however, paid a high price for that privilege. One day, the Twins and Elefin came to Mirith to kidnap Serene, the heir of Elara. Tirana, standing by the side of the King, revealed her true loyalties by slitting the throat of Beleth's daughter, Araine, and leaving the city with her actual allies. Since that day, Beleth swore to find and kill the Duchess. For years, they have played a game of cat and mouse. Both knew that Beleth would be able to find Tirana through a spell contained in the Tome of the Lost. First, Beleth asked for Cecil's help with the tome, but Brigobaen suffered an attack on that same day and a political scandal ensued over the place where the old book should be kept for safety (both Mirith and Andris had claims). Meanwhile, Beleth became one of the most powerful wizards in the Kingdom, and Tirana found she could use his talents. This episode it told in the Twins' letters, and, though the details are unclear, we know that Beleth was lured by one of the siblings in disguise and was forced to work for the Hand as a slave. One possibility is that Rasha used the Twins magic cloak to appear to Beleth in the guise of Cecil, telling the mage he had the book he sought. Tirana kept Beleth her prisoner until 430, when the Mirith Vanguard, with the help of Zem Stormbrow, found the Twins hideout in a cave near Duldrus and rescued the Royal Mage. Whether Tirana predicted this visit and even opened the way for Zem to gain the information, it is not known for sure. It may very well have been part of her plan to return to Mirith as a queen. Chasing Down Tirana and the Fake Beheading One year later, during the Sleeping Moon, Cecil, the genuine one this time, appeared to Beleth in Mirith for the same reason as Rasha would have before: he had found the spell needed to locate Tirana. He announced that it was also necessary to pay a visit to the Centaurs, who had been hiding from humans since the massacre perpetrated by Elefin many years before. Conveniently for Mirith's interests, the Twins were also ready to rebel against Tirana, in the same way they had betrayed Elefin in the past. After a long fight, though, Tirana managed to escape with a teleportation spell. But Beleth could still sense her, and with his Black Magic was able to send Ciddia Tigg after the traitor. Some time later, when the expedition had already returned to the Castle, believing that the fight had been lost, Tigg appeared with Tirana's head. The Mother of N’eroth It was only in 438 that the story of what actually happened that day was revealed. Instead of killing Tirana, Tigg threw a magical necklace around her neck to make the Duchess a prisoner. The necklace, prepared by Beleth, encapsulated a strong spell that Tirana would never be able to break on her own. The imprisonment was motivated by the King's insistence in having an heir. Unable to father a child, Galandir decided that using Tirana was the only way to preserve the blood line. The man chosen for the task, it seems, was the late Captain Casden Pernell, at the time just a scout from Mirith. She would later kill him with a single spell, on the day of her revenge. There was much speculation, at the time of Prince N’eroth’s birth, as to the mother’s identity, since Galandir married no woman nor was he known to have encounters outside of his circles. As for the prince, it was only much later that he knew who his mother was, never having had the time to form a bond with her. The Duchess’ Revenge Tirana was in prison until the day when Beleth succeeded in his experiment to clean himself of the harmful consequences of too many years working with black magic. As he got rid of the void energy, the spell broke, and Tirana escaped. Soon later, the Duchess sought the Twins and together they took over the Black Hand once again. To this day it is still unknown what happened to Rem and Uryste, who had, meanwhile, risen as rather influent voices within the organisation. At the Blue Moon of the same year, Tirana killed Mernias, while most of the citizens were away in the festival of Andris. More powerful than ever after drinking the Centaur's blood, the former Duchess took over Mirith the help of the Twins, killed her brother and declared herself Queen. The events are known in History books as “The Fall of Mirith”. Her reign was short-lived but marked with all the features of a tyranny. Even Lushe Satel will remember the strangest little requests, such as the fountains of chocolate every morning. During Tirana’s reign, the city was heavily guarded by the Alliance. Tirana’s Defeat Resistance, however, was being organised in Duldrus. Lord Rengal, who managed to feel the Blue Moon Massacre, set up the conditions to host the large numbers of refugees fleeing the city, as well as to organise the troops for an eventual counter-attack. Tirana, on her end, was trying for territorial expansion and investing in a secret weapon for her arsenal: Valencius and Jalux’s newly formed Hell Mages. When the day of the counter-attack came, however, the resistance counted with the support of important allies: Halforth, who, at the time, was not known to be N’eroth, his friend Istra Falvo, and troops from the other cities. While Beleth killed her greatest enemy, Commander Nyatha Vaup and Istra Falvo dealt with the Twins, and N’eroth, who had just lost his mother, gained a kingdom. Category:Quest Character